Postacie
Straszyciółki left|90px 'Frankie Stein' Ma 16 dni i jest nowym potworem w Monster High. Jej zwierzak nazywa się Watzit. Frankie jest bardzo przyjazna i wysportowana, ale ma niezgrabne ruchy. Jej szwy często puszczają. Straszyciółkami Frankie są: Draculaura , Clawdeen Wolf i Lagoona Blue Pod koniec 2 książki straszyciółka jest mocno zakochana w Brettcie, oczywiście z wzajemnością. left|90px 'Draculaura' Córka hrabiego Draculi - Wampira. Nie pije krwi i jest wegetarianką. Ma 1600 lat. Jej zwierzak nazywa się Hrabia Nietoperz Wspaniały. Draculaura jest przyjazna i bardzo słodka. Ma chłopaka który nazywa się Clawd Wolf i jest bratem Clawdeen. Draculaura uwielbia kokardki i koronki. Jej najlepszymi przyjaciółkami są Clawdeen Wolf , Frankie Stein i Lagoona Blue. left|90px 'Clawdeen Wolf' Jest córką wilkołaka i ma 15 lat. Jej ciało jest pokryte futrem. W kazdym z uszu ma dwakolczyki.Zna sie na modzie, jest pewna siebie i przyjazna dla każego potwora. Ma liczne rodzeństwo w tym Howleen Wolf i Clawd Wolf.Ma fioletowego kota Crescent. Nie znosi deszczu, bo wtedy jej włosy sterczą wtedy na wszystkie strony. Ma wyczulone zmysły tak jak pies. Jej rywalką jest Cleo de Nile. Według Clawdeen Wolf za bardzo się rzadzi. W jej imieniu jest słowo pazur po angielsku claw-pazur.Jej straszyciołki to Franki Stein , Dracolaura i Lagoona Blue.Obchodzi urodziny 30 pażdziernika. left|90px 'Lagoona Blue' Córka potwora morskiego. Ma 15 lat. Jej zwierzątko to pirania Neptuna, którą nosi w torebce-akwarium. Jej ulubiony kolor to morski, a ulubiona potrawa to sushi. Jest bardzo uczuciowa, wyluzowana i przyjazna. Jej chłopak to Gill Webber.Jej najlepszeprzyjaciolki to Franki Steim,Draculaura i Clawdeen Wolf. left|90px 'Cleo de Nile' Cleo (Cleopatra) de Nile jest córką mumii. Jej wiek wynosi 5842 lub cos o koło tego. Ma kobrę królewską Hissette.Jest kapitanem drużyny potworniarek. Uważana za samolubną osobę, ma złote serce. Chce, aby traktować ją jak królową. Jej siostrą jest Nefera de Nile, a chłopakiem Deuce Gordon. Boi się ciemności.Jest najbardziej popularna ,,osobą" w Straszyceum. Nie znosi historii, ponieważ wszystko już widziała i uważa, że to nudne uczyć sie wszystkiego co przeżyła na własnej skórze.Ma złote pasemka i zwykle nosi buty na koturnach. left|90px 'Ghoulia Yelps' Ghoulia jest córką pary zombie. Ma 16 lat. To najmądrzejszy potwór w Monster High, chociaż ona tylko mówi w języku zombie. Ma sowę Sir Hukacza. Jest nieśmiała, ale bardzo miła. Jest fanką komiksów. Jej chłopak to Wolny Moe. left|90px 'Spectra Vondergeist' Jest córką duchów. Pisze anonimowego bloga plotkarskiego i kolumnę z poradami dla gazety Monster High. Jako duch może przechodzić przez ściany co znacznie ułatwia jej wyłapywanie sensacji w szkole. Znana jest także jako "Cerberek". left|90px 'Abbey Bominable' Jest córką Yeti. Studentka z "północy", a jej ojczystym językiem jest Yeti. Ma 16 lat. Ma czasami problemy ze zrozumieniem tradycji i zasad panujących w Monster High. Jej zwierzątkiem jest Shiver, mały mamut. Ross Palony jest jej chłopakiem w odcinku "Dobrana para" trzeciej serii. Uczniowie Monster High left|90px 'Operetta' To córka potwora z Opery. Kocha muzykę, ma piękny głos, jednak gdy się go słucha na żywo "ludzie wariują". Jej przyjaciółmi są Deuce Gorgon i Holt Hyde. left|90px 'Deuce Gorgon' Syn Meduzy. Lubi grać w trumno-koszykówkę i gotować (nie przyznaje się do tego). Deuce może zamieniać kogoś w kamień, dlatego musi nosić okulary. Jego dziewczyna to Cleo de Nile. left|90px 'Clawd Wolf' Clawd to wilkołak. Ma 17 lat i jest starszym bratem Clawdeen i Howleen. Bardzo lubi piłkę nożną i trumno-koszykówkę. Jest chłopakiem Draculaury. Gdy ktoś rzuci piłkę zawsze musi po nią pobiec. Jego zwierzę to buldog o imieniu Rockseena left|90px 'Jackson Jekyll / Holt Hyde ' Jackson i Holt to ta sama osoba. Gdy Jackson usłyszy głośna muzykę zmienia się w Holt'a, ,a gdy holt uslyszy nudną myzykę zmienia sie w Jacksona. Jackson jest normalsem. Oboje są zakochani w Frankie. left|90px 'Howleen Wolf' Szczeniak wilkołaka, młodsza siostra Clawdeen i Clawda. Ma 14 lat. Jej zwierzak to samiczka jeża o imieniu Cushion. left|90px 'Toralei Stripe' Kotołaczka z ciętym językiem. Jej najlepszymi przyjaciółkami są Purrsephone i Meowlody. Jej zwierzątkiem jest tygrysek szablozębny Sweet Fang. Toralei została porzucona przez rodzinę i siostry (ujawnia się to w odcinku "Nieznane oblicza Toralei"). left|90px 'Purrsephone i Mewlody' Siostry bliźniaczki - kotołaczki. Są najlepszymi przyjaciółkami Toralei. Kiedyś miały kanarka, lecz jedna z nich miała na nie uczulenie, więc musiały go oddać. |left|90px 'C.A. Cupid' Kupidynka, córka Erosa (mitologicznego bożka miłości). Zadebiutowała w filmie "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?". left|90px 'Venus McFlytrap' Córka muchołówki. Ma 15 lat. Venus jest wielką pasjonatką ochrony środowiska. Lubi nosić wyraziste oraz krzykliwe ubrania, aby przyciągnąć uwagę innych potworów. Jej zwierzątkiem jest muchołówka amerykańska o imieniu Chewlian. left|90px 'Robecca Steam' Córka szalonego naukowca. Ma 116 lat. Jest robotem o miedzianej skórze łączonej nićmi. Robecca czasami może spóźnić się do szkoły, ponieważ jej wewnętrzny zegar nie zawsze działa prawidłowo. Posiada rakietowe buty na których może wykonać przeróżne akrobacje. Jej osobistym zwierzątkiem jest pingwin Kapitan Penny. left|90px 'Rochelle Goyle' Córka Gargulców. Ma 415 lat. Jest uczennicą z wymiany, podobnie jak Abbey. Rochelle uwielbia rzeźbić. Lubi architekturę. Posiada gryfa o imieniu Roux. left|90px 'Billy Phaidin' Billy to niewidzialny chłopak. Jest zakochany w Frankie. Pojawił się w książkach i w tle kilku webisodów. Kiedyś miał psa, ale musiał go oddać. Gdy wychodził z nim na spacer, władze miejskie brały go za bezpańskiego. Teraz ma pudełko, w którym może znajdować się kot... left|90px 'Scarah Screams' Córka banshee. Ma 15 lat. Wcześniej występowała w tle webisodów. Swój debiut zaliczyła w odcinku "Undo the Voodoo". Przyjaźni się ze Strachem. |left|90px 'Strachu' Strachu jest laleczką voodoo. Stworzony został przez Frankie Stein, aby miała ona "chłopaka". |left|90px 'Grimmily Anne McShmiddlebopper' Nazwisko Grimmily może wskazywać na to że Grimmily jest z Irlandii lub Szkocji dlatego można też podejrzewać, że jest potworem z Loch Ness. |left|90px 'Gillington "Gill" Webber' Syn potwora rzecznego. Gill ma skrzela, dlatego na lądzie musi nosić słój z wodą. Jest to potwór wrażliwy, wstydliwy ale bardzo taktowny. Jest chłopakiem Lagoony. |left|90px 'Wolny Moe' Syn zombie, chłopak Ghouli. Tak samo jak jego dziewczyna mówi tylko w języku zombie. Należy do klubu szachowego. |left|90px 'Ross Palony' Ross to potwór, którego głowa wybucha płomieniem kiedy jest podekscytowany. Jest wielkim flirciarzem i zagaduje prawie do każdej dziewczyny w Straszyceum. Jego kuzynem jest Jackson Jekyll/Holt Hyde. |left|90px 'Romulus' Wilkołak. Przed przeniesieniem uczęszczał do Liceum Półksiężycowego. Przyjaciel Clawda z dzieciństwa. |left|90px 'Goria Fantgell' Wampirzyca. Przed przeniesieniem uczęszczała do Liceum Dzwonnicy. |left|90px 'Bram Devein' Wampir. Przed przeniesieniem uczęszczał do Liceum Dzwonnicy. Chłopak Gorii. Zapowiedziane postacie 'Catrine DeMew' Jest kotołaczką. Prawdopodobnie pochodzi z Francji. 'Jinafire Long' Jest córką smoków. Pochodzi z Fanghaiu (Shanghai, Chiny). |left|90px 'Skelita Calaveras' Jest córką żywych szkieletów. Pochodzi z Meksyku. Absolwenci |left|90px 'Nefera de Nile' Jest starszą siostrą Cleo de Nile. Nikt jej nie lubi, ponieważ jest nieuczciwa i arogancka. Jej zwierzątkiem jest Azura, turkusowy skarabeusz. Wynacza trendy w modzie. Nauczyciele 'Pani Dyrektor Głowenia Krewnicka' 'Pan Hack' 'Pan Nie Udacznik' 'Pan Gdzie' 'Pan Paskudny' 'Trener Igor' 'Pan Śmierć' 'Pani Kindergrubber' 'Pan Verizhe' 'Pan Mumia' 'Chwaścina' Pani Reka Postacie występujące tylko w książkach. 'Melody Carver' Córka mitologicznej Syreny(kobiety-ptaka). Jej chłopakiem jest Jackson (w książkach). 'Bekka Madden' Normalska. Jest wrogiem RAD-owców gdyż myśli, że to przez nich jej chłopak - Brett z nią zerwał. 'Brett Redding' Jest miłością Frankie. Normals, który byl zafascynowany potworami. Były chłopak Bekki. 'Candace Carver' Normalska, przybrana siostra Melody. Lubi nosić markowe ciuchy i jest rozgadana. 'Haylee' Była przyjaciółka ( a raczej " sługa") Bekki. Dziewczyna Heatha. Postacie epizotyczne 'Manny Taur' Syn Minotaura. Nie znosi normalsów i koloru czerwonego. 'Don' Jeden z zombie. Często występuje w tle. W odcinku Miłosny trójkąt Bermudzki walczy z Wolnym-Moe o miłość Ghouli. Pomimo wszystko on i Moe się przyjaźnią. Don należy do klubu szachowego. 'Idealny chłopak dla Draculaury' Pojawił się w odcinku 'Horroskop'. Chłopak, który (według magazynu Draculaury) jest przystojny, bogaty, sławny i stały. Został skamieniony przez Deuca, by stał spokojnie. Inne postacie 'Spiderella' Jest córką mitologicznej Arachne. Była jedną z trzech propozycji lalek wyświetlanych w San Diego Comic Con 2011. Przegrała głosowanie z Scarah Screams. Nie wiadomo, czy jej lalka zostanie wydana do sprzedaży. W najbliższym czasie to nie nastąpi. Kategoria:Postacie